


Extra Credit

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and g!p Rachel are left alone in the house while they do their homework. Quinn finishes first and she gets impatient while waiting for Rachel to finish her extra credit and gives her a hand job. Halfway through, Rachel gives up on working and decides she'd rather have sex with Quinn than finish her homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

Quinn’s whole body thrummed with desire as soon as her parents left the house, leaving her and Rachel alone in it for the whole day. Still, they had homework to finish and Rachel was intent on finishing absolutely everything before they locked themselves up in Quinn’s bedroom.

Reluctantly, she ignored the faint stirring in her gut for the time being, even though the moisture forming between her legs was screaming for something different. However, she flushed as Rachel stood up and unzipped her jeans, pulling them off so that she was left in her shirt and boxers.

Rachel groaned in relief as she neatly folded her jeans and put it inside her backpack. “That feels a whole lot better,” she said as she stretched out her arms and sat back down on the floor, leaving Quinn a little disappointed because she could no longer see the bulge in her girlfriend’s boxers.

They sat away from each other before her parents left, but it didn’t matter anymore now that they were away. She picked up her textbooks and sat right next to Rachel, and the brunette glanced at her and smiled before turning her attention back to her books. Quinn touched their knees together, the stirring in her gut becoming more pronounced as she flirtatiously rubbed her legs and feet against Rachel’s.

For the next hour, only the scratching of pens against paper could be heard, along with Rachel’s occasional quiet singing and the hitching of Quinn’s breath every time she sneaked a glance at the brunette’s crotch. Finishing first, Quinn snapped her textbook shut and craned her neck, her joints popping back into place as she stretched her arms and legs.

She watched the way Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed as her brown eyes skimmed across the pages, pen tucked between her lips as she concentrated on her reading. Quinn bit her lip and raked her nails against Rachel’s thigh, eliciting a soft sigh from the brunette. She was starting to become impatient and a little handsy, because Rachel was so engrossed with her homework that she ignored Quinn’s sensual touches.

Inching her hand higher, Quinn smirked in satisfaction as Rachel’s breath hitched when her palm grew dangerously close to the tent in her boxers.

“Quinn,” Rachel said weakly as Quinn traced the outline of her penis. “I- I still have to finish my extra credit…”

The quiet, pleading tone in Rachel’s voice just made Quinn want her all the more instead of stopping her. Ignoring Rachel’s weak protests, she slid her hand underneath her girlfriend’s boxers and pulled out her half-erect cock, humming in delight as she stroked its length. All of Rachel’s objections died on her lips as soon as Quinn rubbed the tip of her now fully hard member and swiped the pre-cum that oozed out of its slit.

“Why don’t you try and finish your homework while I let my hand do its job… _down here_ ,” Quinn suggested in a sweet, honey-like voice that dripped sex.

Rachel moaned and started writing faster than before, which made Quinn smile in amusement. She leaned forward and nipped at the spot behind Rachel’s ear while she pumped her girlfriend’s throbbing member with slow, deep strokes.

Quinn swore that Rachel’s cock felt hotter in her fist with each pump of her hand, and she smirked as Rachel’s fingers trembled around the pen she was holding. She whispered hotly into Rachel’s ear that she couldn’t wait until they got into her room, and this elicited a desperate, keening gasp.

The desperation to finish her homework or the desperation to come, Quinn didn’t know. But she did enjoy having Rachel squirm and jerk her hips and the feel of her dick twitching in her hand.

“Nngh, Quinn,” Rachel strained out, sweat breaking out of her forehead as she thrust her hips forward, greedy for friction against her pulsing shaft.

Mesmerized, Quinn stared at Rachel’s cock, shiny with pre-cum and the veins more pronounced. Her pussy gushed at the sight, soaking her panties and her inner thighs. Unable to take it anymore, Rachel dropped her pen and kicked her books and notebooks aside, her moans becoming needier as the wet sounds of her dick being fisted by Quinn filled her ears.

“I thought you wanted to finish your extra credit?” Quinn husked, entertained by Rachel’s sudden change of heart.

“How can you expect me to do that when-“ Rachel choked on her words as Quinn gripped the base of her shaft, her hands clenched tightly into fists. “Oh, fuck!”

“Do you want to cum, baby? Or would you rather do your extra credit?” Quinn stopped her ministrations, causing Rachel to whine desperately. Still, her hand remained wrapped around Rachel’s cock, patiently waiting for an answer.

“I- I need to come. Please, Quinn,” Rachel begged and rolled her hips to get Quinn starting again.

Smiling triumphantly, Quinn kissed the corner of Rachel’s mouth. “Good girl,” she purred as she started pumping Rachel’s twitching shaft again.

Rachel groaned deeply and threw her head back and Quinn flicked her tongue against her earlobe, which became her undoing. Gasping sharply, Rachel exploded all over Quinn’s hand, her creamy white cum spurting out of her cock in thick ropes. Some landed on her shirt, but Quinn managed to point her dick away from her books, saving them from what could have been a huge mess.

“Mmm, that’s even better,” Quinn hummed as she licked her hand clean of Rachel’s semen. She moaned at the salty taste that filled her mouth, and she leaned forward to kiss the tip of Rachel’s still rigid pole before tucking it back inside her boxers.

“I swear, you can make me come so hard by just giving me a handjob,” Rachel panted as she put her books inside her backpack.

“It’s all in the practice. And you know how much I love practicing with you,” Quinn said suggestively, biting her lip as she trailed a finger down Rachel’s chest. “So, what do you want to do next?”

Rachel scoffed and got to her feet, then helped Quinn stand up. “What do you think? I am going to reciprocate. I can’t concentrate on doing my homework anymore because of that orgasm you just gave me.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Quinn smirked and led Rachel upstairs to her bedroom.

She pulled off her hair tie, kicked off her tennis shoes and lied down on her bed, beckoning Rachel to her. Rachel smiled and pulled off her shirt, then climbed on top of Quinn. Grasping the back of Rachel’s neck, Quinn pulled her in for a greedy kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing. With a huge grin, Rachel slowly unzipped her Cheerios top, and they broke the kiss briefly so that she could pull it off.

Rachel unclasped her bra and started attacking her breasts with open-mouthed kisses, hand drifting down between her legs. Quinn’s legs fell open as Rachel stroked her inner thighs, near her soaked sex. Her chest heaved as Rachel’s fingers brushed against her panties, her pussy throbbing with the need to be touched.

She cradled Rachel’s face between her hands and trailed kisses all over her jaw and neck, then sank her teeth into the brunette’s pulse point. Hissing in pain, Rachel grabbed a fistful of sheets while Quinn soothed the sting using her tongue.

“Oh my God,” Rachel shuddered as Quinn sucked on the newly-formed hickey on her neck. “ _Shit_.”

Quinn smirked and slid her hands underneath Rachel’s shirt, lightly scraping her back with her blunt nails. Moaning lowly, Rachel pressed her body against Quinn’s, the heat sweltering as their lips found their way to each other again.

“Touch my pussy…” Quinn husked naughtily, and Rachel pushed aside her panties and stroked her pink folds. “Mmm, yes…” she sighed as Rachel touched her dripping snatch. “You made me ruin my panties again.”

Rachel grinned and dipped a finger inside Quinn’s core, eliciting a breathless gasp. “I just evened the odds. You made me cum in my boxers at the locker room last week, remember?”

“Oh, but you enjoyed it when I grinded against you on the benches. You were moaning so loudly, too,” Quinn licked her lips and pressed two fingers against Rachel’s lips. Brown orbs were dark with desire, and it made Quinn shiver. “Now shush and start fingering me.”

She sounded filthy, but she loved it. And it was clear that Rachel loved it too, because she inserted another finger inside her hole and started rubbing her inner walls. Of course, it didn’t stretch her and fill her up the way Rachel’s cock did, but it was better than using her own fingers.

“You’re so hot…” Rachel sighed and kissed Quinn as she pumped her fingers, the wet sounds becoming more pronounced with each push and pull of her digits.

Quinn wished that she could see Rachel’s fingers sliding in and out of her, but the sloppy sounds coming from her pussy was erotic and dirty enough for her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Rachel fingered her faster, her cunt grasping and clenching tightly. She arched her back when she felt Rachel’s mouth latch onto her right breast, suckling and licking greedily.

She let out a keening whine when she felt Rachel’s fingers thrusting deeper inside of her, coaxing her to cum. Moans escalating, she rolled her hips to feel more of the pleasure in her cunt, her breathing coming out in heavy pants. It was too good, and she couldn’t restrain the sensual noises that were being ripped out of her.

And when she felt the tip of Rachel’s fingers graze her g-spot, she came with a loud, guttural moan, squirting out pussy juices that dripped down the bed. Rachel withdrew her digits, causing Quinn to whine at the loss of the source of her pleasure. And her orgasm.

Before she fully recovered, Rachel pulled down her skirt and panties, and she sighed as she felt the weight of her girlfriend pressing down on her.

“Off,” she demanded as she tugged on Rachel’s shirt.

Rachel did as she was told and pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra, her boxers now the only piece of clothing she had left. Quinn bit her lip seductively and ran her hands across Rachel’s abdomen before hastily taking off her boxers, her dick jutting out proudly between her legs.

It was the perfect size for stretching her out and hitting her g-spot, and was certainly long and thick enough for driving her wild when they had sex. Most people probably thought that she was still a virgin and wouldn’t let Rachel touch her breasts underneath her bra given her reputation of being a tease, but…

If only they knew how horny she could be for Rachel.

And she enjoyed every single bit of it. Sex with Rachel was always an adventure, and she _craved_ it when they couldn’t be alone together. After the first time Rachel came inside of her, her pussy filled to the brim with her semen, she wondered why she promoted the Chastity Club in the first place.

“What are you thinking about, baby?”

Quinn smiled at the term of endearment and kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips. “Just the first time you came inside me.”

“Oh wow,” Rachel licked her lips and nudged the tip of her dick against Quinn’s thighs, smearing the pale skin with her pre-cum. “That was so hot.”

“Mmhmm,” Quinn hummed in agreement and reached a hand between their bodies to stroke Rachel’s shaft.

She moaned at the sexy sight above her. Rachel, screwing her eyes shut, sweat coating her forehead and neck and lips parted as she panted heavily. Oh, she can’t wait to hear Rachel groaning and grunting while she speared her prick inside her dripping snatch. Her hand subconsciously let go of Rachel’s twitching shaft and drifted down between her legs to stroke her sex.

Rachel whimpered at the loss of friction and Quinn purred as she continued to touch herself, though it wasn’t as pleasurable as compared to Rachel’s hands.

“C’mere, baby…” Quinn husked and spread her legs as far as they could go, making mewling sounds while she rubbed herself.

Rachel groaned and pulled her hand away, then kissed Quinn as she slid her cock inside her waiting pussy. Her cum made it easier for Rachel to push in, and her mouth fell open as she took all of the brunette’s length. She felt even more turned on when Rachel sighed against her lips, and the eroticism of having her girlfriend buried balls deep inside her core left her even more aroused.

“Wow, you’re so warm... And _tight_ ,” Rachel grunted and rolled her hips, and Quinn keened into her.

“You’re so _big_ , Rachel…” Quinn said hotly as she roamed her hands across the expanse of Rachel’s back. Upon saying this, she felt Rachel’s cock twitch inside her grasping sex. “So big and _hard_. Oh, my pussy feels so full,” she added naughtily and dug her nails into Rachel’s shoulder blades, eliciting a sharp hiss of pain.

Rachel pressed the whole front of her body against Quinn and pulled out, leaving only her head inside the blonde’s entrance. And then she pushed all the way in again, repeating the process with deep strokes. Quinn gasped and ran her hands seductively around Rachel’s body, before settling them on the brunette’s ass. Rolling her hips, she grinded against Rachel as her velvety heat made squishing sounds every time the brunette withdrew her cock.

Their nipples grazed and their skin made slapping sounds with each rough shove of Rachel’s dick in her pussy, wet, sucking sounds bouncing off the walls of Quinn’s bedroom. It was heaven, and Quinn moaned and mewled as she listened to Rachel’s sex noises. She clenched around Rachel’s prick, tightening her walls to massage it.

“Mmm, mmm, _oh_!” Quinn panted, hugging Rachel close to her as she clawed at her back. It felt intimate, with the way Rachel kissed her lips and neck while she pumped her dick inside her sex. And nothing could beat the sensation of having Rachel inside of her without any barriers. “That’s it, baby. Fill my pussy up just like that.”

Rachel grunted and kept her pace nice and steady, making sure to drag her cock against the walls of Quinn’s greedy snatch every chance that she got. Quinn’s moans were unrestrained, her mouth hanging wide open and eyebrows furrowed as she enjoyed the feeling of Rachel’s shaft sliding in and out of her.

“ _Faster_!” she gasped out and wrapped her legs loosely around Rachel’s waist, needing to feel _all_ of her body against her.

With a deep groan, Rachel complied and sped up her pace, fucking roughly into Quinn’s pussy. She slammed her hips down, and Quinn shrieked as the tip of Rachel’s member grazed her sweet spot. Her moans rose higher in pitch as she was plowed into her bed, and she desperately grasped Rachel’s back as the pleasure assaulted her body and senses.

Rachel surged in for a fierce kiss, swallowing her loud moans of ecstasy. Their tongues danced sloppily, both of them too focused on making each other feel good with their fucking. But then Rachel started ramming harder, turning Quinn’s moans and kittenish mewls into sobbing and wailing. It was animalistic, the way Rachel was moaning and grunting while powering her dick inside her dripping snatch.

“So fucking hot and tight,” Rachel gritted out as she slowed down her pace, but still making sure that her thrusts were deep.

Quinn nodded numbly, clenching her pussy muscles so that it was a tight fit for Rachel’s shaft. She moaned in contentment as Rachel lay still on top of her, running her hands through sweat-damped chestnut locks while they just stared at each other. Rachel’s cock pulsed inside her sex, making her smile dazedly. She could feel how stretched her pussy was like this, with Rachel balls-deep inside of her and held still.

But they couldn’t orgasm like this, and she intended to take advantage by having as much as she could while her parents were still away. With a small sigh, she rolled her hips and rubbed the back of Rachel’s neck, her hazel eyes hooded with desire. Rachel pulled out, leaving only the head of her dick inside Quinn’s sex.

And then she _slammed_ right down, and Quinn shrieked at the unexpected harsh movement. She made keening noises, her cheeks flushed a deep red as she listened to the wet sounds of her pussy being jackhammered by Rachel.

“Oh God!” Quinn cried out, arching off the bed as she was fucked thoroughly. It felt amazing, and the only sounds she could make were her sobs and wails of ecstasy. She didn’t want Rachel to stop. She just wanted everything _harder_ and _faster_. “ _Fuck me_ , Rachel! Don’t stop! _Oh!_ ” she begged, settling her hands on Rachel’s waist.

Rachel bit on her collarbone and Quinn gasped, shuddering violently as her orgasm finally crashed over her. Her walls fluttered around Rachel’s cock, milking her as her pussy juices flooded out, soaking the brunette’s shaft and dripping down on the sheets. Rachel whined and continued pumping into her, desperately chasing after her own orgasm.

Quinn felt the explosion of heat inside of her, and the sensation of being filled with Rachel’s sperm triggered another orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Rachel continued unloading her semen in thick spurts, shooting deep inside her pussy.

“Oh wow,” Rachel mumbled, keeping her shaft sheathed in Quinn’s core as they came down from their high. Purring quietly, Quinn kissed Rachel’s jaw and drew out every single drop of her cum.

“You get an A-,” Quinn drawled out, her voice hoarse from her screaming.

“ _Just_ an A-?” Rachel said incredulously, propping herself up on her hands to stare at Quinn in utter disbelief. “An _A-_? After I made you cum that hard?”

Quinn smirked and nodded, knowing that Rachel was a competitive person and wouldn’t settle for that A-. All she really wanted was for Rachel to shoot her seed inside her snatch again and again until they fell limp and exhausted.

“Well, I _could_ give you extra credit. And maybe I’ll give you that A+ if you make my pussy feel better than that,” Quinn suggested and arched an eyebrow.  

Rachel growled and pinned Quinn’s hands above her head, her cock beginning to harden again inside her cum-filled sex.

“Challenge accepted,” Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel’s neck as she moaned out a lustful, _“Oh!”_


End file.
